In some applications, an AC-to-DC power supply is required that receives a single AC (Alternative Current) supply voltage and outputs multiple DC (Direct Current) supply voltages. Some of the DC supply voltages are to be supplied from the power supply at relatively high powers, whereas others may not need to be supplied at such high powers. In some instances, power factor correction is required such that the waveform of the current drawn by the power supply is made to be in phase with the phase of the waveform of the voltage received by the power supply. Improvements in such power supply circuits are desired.